El precio de la libertad
by FiraLili
Summary: ¿Quieres liberarlos? Una pregunta realmente dolorosa ¿Que haras Tohru? Olvidar... a caso tú...


**Bien volví con esta historia después de leerla no me satisfacía así que cambie una cosas. Aparte de reeditar esta historia quiero que sepan que posiblemente haya una continuación pero eso depende de cuánto les guste.**

**Bueno a leer se ha dicho.**

_**El precio de la libertad. **_

**Olvidando.**

¿Quieres liberarlos? Era la pregunta que resonaba en esa solitaria habitación en donde solo se encontraban dos personas, una arrodillada y la otra parada en frente de ella.

-Si- fue la susurrante contestación.

El silencio se extendió hasta que una risa siniestra rasgo el aire, estremeciendo a la onigiri.

-Que tonta, tú nunca nos podrías liberar…

-Podría tratar- contesto decidida.

Unos ojos negros brillaron con enojo… un golpe, una caída.

-NO LO ENTIENDES TÚ NUNCA PODRÁS LIBERARNOS- grito Akito furioso.

Tohru con dificultad se levantó, el golpe en su mejilla aún seguía latente.

-Pero…

-PERO NADA, es que no lo entiendes si pudieras hacer algo ya lo habrías hecho, eres una inútil, nunca podrás hacer nada, nunca pondrás liberarnos… tu amor no es suficiente- exclamo enojado.

Tohru no respondió, ella los quería a todos el haberlos conocido nunca nadie se lo quitaría pero tal vez no era suficiente… tal vez Akito tuviera razón... ella… ella

"Hija, el amor en el corazón es lo único que no debes olvidar no te dejes engañar porque cuando tienes a alguien importante harías cualquier cosa por ella ¿Verdad? Así como yo te tengo a ti y haría cualquier cosa por ti".

Tohru abrió los ojos sorprendida esas palabras eran de su madre… era cierto, para ella todos eran importantes.

-Te equivocas Akito yo los quiero, no me engañaras- respondió alzando la vista con desafío.

Akito retrocedió molesto.

-Aun así nunca nos podrás liberar tu amor no es grande- rebatió con una sonrisa.

-Podría ser cierto pero una vez mi madre me dijo que cuando tienes a alguien importante harías cualquier cosa por ella ¿no es así, Akito? Ustedes… son mis personas importantes y los quiero- le respondió con una sonrisa tan natural como ella misma.

Akito se quedó sin palabras tanto era el deseo de esa niña de liberarlos.

-No podr…

-Y si quererlos no es suficiente yo misma me sacrificare por ustedes.

-¿Qué?

-Sacrificare mí más preciada posesión… mis recuerdos de los Somas.

Akito abrió los ojos sorprendido ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse aunque eso significara olvidar ¿Por qué?

……………………

-¿Estas segura de hacer esto?

-No, pero los liberare eso es lo que importa, tome mi decisión hace una semana.

-Ellos lo saben.

-No, Akito se los dirá el momento de que se liberen.

-Tohru yo…

-Hatori no dudes- le pidió, él levanto la vista clavando sus ojos en los de ella, una sonrisa era lo que le mostraba- aunque olvide los recuerdos de los Soumas siempre estarán en mi corazón.

Hatori la observo no había duda en su rostro estaba decidida a hacerlo, con cuidado poso su mano sobre sus ojos, nunca antes le había dolido hacer esto ni cuando lo hizo con Kana.

-Gracias y adiós Hatori- susurro antes de cerrar los ojos esperando.

-Lo siento.

Una lagrima resbalo desde la cara de Tohru al mismo tiempo que una luz atravesaba sus recuerdos oscureciéndolos, su cuerpo inconsciente cayo lentamente pero unos brazos la sostuvieron antes de que llegara al suelo… no hubo transformación, la maldición había sido rota… ¿Pero a que costo?

-Lo siento mucho.

……………………

-ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- grito molesto.

-Kyo…

El nombrado se volteo y abandono la estancia en donde estaban reunidos los doce signos chinos, Hatori bajo la vista nadie hablaba todos estaban en shock, ni siquiera Akito había abierto la boca después de dar la noticia.

Kyo corría tenía que alcanzarla.

-Esa idiota- susurro mientras apretaba su paso, tenía que llegar- "Acaso no se da cuenta"

……………………

-Tohru espero que te vaya bien en Inglaterra- le deseaba su amiga Arisa.

-Tohru-Saki sabía que algo no andaba bien, Tohru no era ella misma- ¿Estas segura de esto?

-Hai- ella sonrió como siempre pero algo le faltaba, algo importante.

-Entonces cuídate- le deseo… le faltaba una parte de su corazón.

……………………

-"Maldición no llegare"- pensaba Kyo mientras se acercaba al aeropuerto.

……………………

Tohru antes de cruzar la puerta que la llevaría al avión, volteo para observar por última vez a sus amigas aunque ellas lo aprobaran sentía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante, algo que le pedí y suplicaba que se quedara.

-Señorita es hora, por favor adelante- pidió la aeromoza.

-Si… adiós- ese adiós no fue dirigido a la aeromoza o a sus amigas, sentía que ese adiós era para alguien pero no podía recordar para quien.

Su cabello bailo cuando ella se giró adentrándose al pasillo.

……………………

Kyo corría esquivando personas, maletas y todo lo que se le ponía enfrente, estaba cerca de la puerta 8.

"El vuelo a Inglaterra despegara en unos momentos" anunciaron por el altavoz.

Él se detuvo conmocionado Tohru se iba, se estaba yendo en esos momentos.

-Tohru… ¡TOHRU!- grito con toda la rabia y tristeza que se guardaba en su interior.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse, no la dejaría ir no ahora.

-¡TOHRU!

……………………

Tohru se detuvo antes de ingresar completamente al pasillo ¿esa voz?

-¿Pasa algo señorita?- pregunto la aeromoza preocupada.

-Eh… no, solo creí escuchar… jeje olvídelo creo que solo fue mi imaginación- respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

-Entiendo, adelante o si no el vuelo se atrasara- pidió amablemente.

-Si…

Solo una mirada al pasillo que tenía que atravesar supo que algo no estaba bien pero ya era tarde, con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente contra el pecho se dispuso a caminar, oía como la aeromoza cerraba la puerta anunciando que ya no había regreso…

-¡TOHRU!

Su cuerpo se tensó, girando bruscamente capto unos ojos tan familiares pero desconocidos ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre? Por un momento sintió que el tiempo se detuvo la sensación de calidez la envolvía pero…

-Señorita tiene que irse ahora…

Esas palabras la trajeron a la realidad miro a la aeromoza, luego al muchacho sus ojos le eran conocidos… bajando la vista cerro sus ojos dándose media vuelta para irse.

-NO…

Fueron las últimas palabras que ella oyó antes de que la puerta fuera sellada, separándolos… separando dos corazones.

……………………

-Tohru…- apretó sus manos- ¡TOHRU!

Cayo de rodillas, dio un puñetazo al piso… no le importaba si se lastimaba, no le importaba si el dolor era fuerte pues ella se había marchado.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa… su voz.

_Kyo… _

_Kyo volvamos a casa…_

Su dulce voz.

-¡NOOO!- la había perdido.

"_El precio de la libertad… siempre es alto"_

**¿The End?**

**¿Les gusto? Bueno espero que me dejen review… y si les gusto mándenme un review y lo seguiré ^^ Hasta la próxima.**

**FiraLili**


End file.
